glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 14 - A World Away (CitC)
A green snifit pushed his way through the underbrush, shoving aside low-lying branches and bramble thickets alike. Behind him hovered an orange Ruff Puff, weaving in between the thickets. Above them, trees with thick branches shrouded the sky from their sight. Wildlife such as Piders, Piranha Plants and small, adolscent Wigglers roamed the forest along with them. Further above the trees, a full moon stood out glaringly among a pitch-black sky dotted with stars. "Well, where are we going, Aaron?" The snifit turned as they entered a clearing, the Ruff Puff lingering behind him. Aaron floated up and down in a non-commital movement, and his face turned to a frown. "I have no idea. I'm not a cartophile like Tubba, and I haven't been here before! These forests are completely unfamiliar." "I don't know anything either." The snifit let his eyes stray around the clearing, with dappled moonlight giving everything an eerie tinge of silver. "Do you have any ideas?" Aaron sighed, his star shaped eyes showing worry. "No. I also don't know where the others went. It's driving me mad, Shazam!" "Hey, you have me, don't you?" Shazam spoke bitterly, but his eyes betrayed amusement. "Still." Aaron sighed again. "Tubba was fighting a Clubba, Lukki, Parin and Darius flew in the opposite direction, and Gonzales, Blizzerd, GB and Xavier just ran off to the west. Tubba could be dead, Lukki, Parin, and Darius could be lost, and who knows what happened to Gonzales, Blizzerd, GB and Xavier?" "You know, Aaron." Shazam turned back to the orange Ruff Puff. "I think we should be more worried about ourselves. We've been walking for nearly twenty days, living off raw Wigglers and Piders, and you're worried whether Lukki, Parin and Darius have got lost? Lukki can fly!" ''"''Look." Shazam continued when Aaron was silent. "By my guess, we're near Toad Town. We're not wanted, so I think we can rest and recharge and see where to go from there. I wouldn't mind if you went back to the Glitz Pit, but I'd like to find out what happened to Tubba and the rest." Aaron's eyes flashed with indignation "Of course not! I care about the other battlers as much as you do! We're sticking together." * Snow fell from the sky as ragtag group walked across the fresh snow. A purple duplighost made a distinct track through the snow, the freshly laid snow getting on the cloth, slowing her down. To her left was a ninji, whose ears barely appeared above the snow. The light blue ninji had to jump to keep his head above the snow, his eyes closed against the bitter wind. Ahead of both of them was a lakitu, the only one who seemed completely undisturbed by the snow. He was lying on his purple shell in his cloud, floating gracefully above the snow, the cloud acting like a big, fluffy blanket. "Lukki!" The duplighost cried to the lakitu as they floated down. Visibility was low, it was next to impossible to see where they were going. Lukki sat up in his cloud, thus stopping, wiped his glasses and turned to the duplighost. "Yeah, Parin?" Parin the duplighost clearly was not pleased with something, by the way her eyebrows were furrowed and her cloth tense. "Stop floating in your cloud and help us! You haven't even told us why we didn't stay at Frosty City!" "You know," Lukki dryly remarked, "you could just copy me and float in your own cloud, too." "That's not the point! Where are we going?" Parin snarled, continuing to push through the snow to Lukki. Beside her, the ninji was just hopping up and down, clearly giving up any hopes of forward progress. "Frosty City isn't safe." Lukki spoke convincingly, his voice confident. "King Mycerinus was a big friend of the King of Frosty City, they'll be willing to do anything to reprove their loyalty to the Mushroom Kingdom. I floated high above battle, so anyone would've seen us support the battlers." "And why are you so informed?" Parin questioned, glaring at the lakitu. Lukki shrugged. "I read newspapers. Anyway, turn into me and pick up Darius. He looks like he's about to freeze." "You still haven't told me where we're going!" Parin drew level with Lukki, who was seemingly unconcerned with the amount of hostile energy flowing off the duplighost. "I think Pipe Land is our best bet. Since Ice Land isn't very safe, I want us to ring around the coast and follow it to Pipe Land." Lukki reeled off as if he had said those instructions many times before. "That means we'll go to the northernmost tip of the Mushroom Mainland! It'll be freezing!" "I'd rather be safe." In a tone that invited no argument, Lukki stated his point. Then, without waiting for a reply, he continued resolutely onward. "It's only been fifteen days. We'll be at the coast soon." Parin huffed angrily, but didn't continue the argument. Then, she spun around on the spot, and in her place was an identical double of Lukki. Picking up Darius beside her, who by now was growing icicles off his chin, she dropped him beside her on the cloud. Then, screwing up her face awkwardly, she felt around her nether regions. "You know, Luk, that's what I hate about transforming into you. Your p-" But before she could state what she hated, Darius piped up. "I'd like to be able to sleep tonight, thanks."